


Misadventures in Attempted Flirting

by Xyliandra



Series: Basically Everyone is Queer [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirty Haru, M/M, Tsundere Rin, sassy ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is pretty oblivious to his friends' attempted flirting. But it's not his fault Haru doesn't think or act like most people. And it's not his fault Makoto isn't really the type to make grand gestures.<br/>They're all pretty hopeless, really.</p>
<p>Rated primarily for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> A giant **THANK YOU!!!** to [squirrelmort](http://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort) for acting as my beta. Oh Vicki... ilu. ❤

Haru was acting weird. His demeanor had changed slightly since he started dating Makoto, but he was still very much Haru. During practices, he gave Makoto no more attention than he ever did. Haru let Makoto kiss him (only once per practice, not that Rin was counting) but it was always discreet, always on the cheek or forehead, and he never reciprocated. Considering the fact that Makoto was the doting boyfriend long before they actually got together, Rin hadn't really expected anything to be different. At practice, Haru's focus lay solely in feeling the water rush over him.

But apparently that had changed.

Rin started to feel like someone was watching at him. It only seemed to happen when he was swimming butterfly.  He knew he wasn't imagining it when Rin caught Haru staring at him. Haru didn't even try to hide it; he just held Rin's gaze. Haru's expression was neutral, but something Rin couldn't quite identify swirled in the depths of those sapphire eyes. His whole body shivered.  Rin turned away, not wanting to think about what any of that that meant, and approached the starting block. He hoped sliding through the water would clear his mind.

It took until a sloppy turn for Rin to realize that he was distracted and his movements were imprecise.  He turned again and focused on the feeling of his limbs cutting through the water. He felt the water ripple as another body dove into the lane beside him. Instinctively, he knew it was Haru. Rin tried to ignore him, but he was keenly aware of Haru swimming beside him. Rin lost track of the lap he was on, but Haru kept pace and matched him lap for lap. Eventually, Rin touched the wall without any of his usual force.  He pushed himself out of the water as Makoto approached the lane next to him, undoubtedly to pull Haru out of the water.

“Rin…” Makoto’s voice was laced with concern. Rin smiled and waved dismissively.

“I’ma hit the showers. I got a paper to write anyhow. You guys keep swimming.” He looked over his shoulder as he walked towards the club room. “Thank for inviting me to your practice. I’ll see ya at Samezuka this week, right?” Makoto nodded.

“Mikoshiba-san invited us to practice at the end of the week.”

“He can’t wait until it’s too cold to swim outside to have joint practices,” Nagisa sang with a devious grin. “He wants to see Gou-chan~”

“It’s KOU!”


	2. Lending a Hand... or not.

When Iwatobi was coming for joint practice, Samezuka always started with relay training. Friendly competition was nice and all, but both teams liked having time to work in private. Samezuka swam while Iwatobi took the train over and Iwatobi swam while Samezuka hit the locker room. Typically, the end of relay drills was signalled by certain freestyle swimmer crossing the deck and diving into the pool at a breakneck pace. But today Seijuro actually used his whistle to reassemble the team. Rin finished his lap, wondering why he hadn’t seen Haru pass him in the adjacent lane (the team got into the habit of leaving it unoccupied for Haru during joint practices). Was Haru ill? Why wasn’t he in the pool yet? Was Iwatobi bailing on practice?

Rin found his answer when he tugged off his swim cap and goggles and found Haru standing before him, hand extended. Rin stared at the hand, then looked up to meet Haru’s gaze.

“What’re ya doin’ Nanase?” he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. Rin swore Haru almost rolled his eyes.

“Helping you out of the pool _Matsuoka_ ,” came his stoic reply. Rin waded to the left of Haru. “Tch. Like you could lift me out of the water,” he smirked, placing his palms on the pools edge. Haru’s lips turned down in the barest of frowns.

“I’m strong enough,” Haru countered, sounding almost offended.

“Yeah, okay.” Rin pushed himself out of the pool, turning down Haru’s offer. “Do you even lift?” His eyes raked over Haru’s body as he stood. Rin lingered over Haru’s torso before mentally scolding himself to stay focused. “Your arms aren’t anywhere near as muscular as Makoto’s, and I’m all muscle baby.” Rin flexed his bicep in demonstration. Haru showed no reaction. “Thanks for the offer though.” Rin clapped a hand on Haru’s shoulder before walking over to join his team.


	3. You Have 1 New Message

Rin had been in the process of setting his alarms for the morning when an alert popped up.

> **_1 new text_ **
> 
> **Haru (22:49)** you did well at practice today

Haru texted him.

Rin stared at his phone for a long time, not entirely convinced he wasn’t imagining the message.

Haru never uses his phone.

Maybe his phone was acting weird again. He shuddered remembering the last time his phone switched everyone’s names around and instead of texting his friend Sousuke he actually texted his sister. He really did _not_ need to know his sister’s opinion on whether it’s weird to get a boner thinking about a friend.

Rin opened the text and looked at the number. Nope. Contact name and number lined up.

“Since when do you text?” Rin asked in disbelief.

“Did you say something senpai?” Ai’s tired voice floated down from the bunk above.

“Sorry. Talking to myself.” Rin got out of bed and hooked his phone up to the charger. “Sorry I woke you Ai. Get some sleep.”


	4. The Way to the Heart...

Rin eyed the large suitcase next to the door.

“You moving out or what?” Ai rolled his eyes.

“I’m heading home for the weekend,” Ai replied, tossing his pillow on top of the luggage. That kid was particular about his pillows. “Switching out my wardrobe. It’s getting colder. I would really prefer pants and sweaters to this stuff now.” Rin glanced out the window. He had a point.

“Still a big suitcase though.”

“Not all of us can go home every weekend.” Rin purposefully avoided looking at Ai. He had been going to Iwatobi a lot lately. But Nagisa kept inviting him to stuff and Makoto would say something about it being so great if Rin could be there and how was he supposed to say no to Makoto?

“Fair ‘nuff,” Rin conceded. “Do you want help carrying it to the station?” Ai shook his head.

“I got it. I use the fitness center too, remember?” Ai responded with a smirk. Was Ai being sassy? When did that happen? “Besides, don’t you have a train to catch yourself?”

“It’s barely 9. Sasabe doesn’t need me until the afternoon lessons.”

“Aren’t you meeting up with the Iwatobi team beforehand?”

“What, you been memorizing my calendar? Stalker.”

“Nanase-san invited you at the last joint practice,” Ai chuckled, zipping up his last bag.

“Still. That was almost a week ago. Remind me never to get on your bad side, stalker. And there’s no point in being there for a while. Haru’s probably in the middle of his two hour commune with water anyhow.”

“Does he really do that?” Ai asked, slinging his duffle across his chest.

“Probably. I know Makoto has to drag him out of the bathroom most days.” He saw that knowing quirk of Ai’s lips. Seriously. When did the boy get so sassy? And perverted? “Don’t even think that because Haru wouldn’t leave the bathroom even before he started sharing his tub with Makoto.”

Rin did _not_ just hear Ai mutter “if you know what I mean”.

And Rin was _not_ picturing Haru and Makoto naked in a tub together.

Or naked anywhere together.

“Don’t you have a train to catch?”

“Bye senpai! I’ll bring you back something!” Ai called cheerfully as he dragged his luggage into the hall.

“I don’t need anything. Especially not if it involves your mom’s weird cooking.”

“I’ll put you down for protein bars then.”

“Don’t you fucking-”

“Quiet senpai. People are sleeping.”

“I swearing to fucking god Nitori if you-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP MATSUOKA.”

Rin made sure to kick that teammate’s door before returning to his own room.

 

 

“Your lunch doesn’t look good,” Haru stated blandly. Rin narrowed his eyes. He should have gone straight to the swim club.

“What the hell Haru!”

“You can’t say shit like that,” Nagisa scolded in what was apparently an imitation of Rin. “It’s not beautiful!” That had to be an imitation of Rei. Both parties protested simultaneously.

“But it doesn’t,” Haru insisted, holding up the container to inspect the contents.

“Cafeteria food ain’t all that pretty, but it’s got protein, carbs, and vegetables. Not all of us have a Makoto to cook for us,” Rin countered, grabbing his lunch back angrily.

“I made it.”

“That’s a first,” Rin grumbled.

“Have some,” Haru instructed.

“I have a lunch.”

“Not a good one.”

“STFU Haru.”

Haru stared at him.

“Shut the fuck up!” Nagisa chirped. “Owe! Why did you hit me Rei-chan?”

Rin shot Nagisa a look and shoved his lunch back into his bag. “I’m heading over to the swim club. Sasabe wanted to talk before I talk to the classes about Samezuka.” Rin stood up and slug his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll grab something on the way.” Rin turned and started to walk away.

“But-”

“I don’t want your mackerel and rice Haru,” he called over his shoulder.

“Woah! Are you gonna eat all that Haru-chan? There’s enough chicken for two people!”


	5. Work It

“There is no way in hell I am letting you buy a cat sweater.”

“Makoto likes cats,” Haru said unnecessarily.

“You’re not helping Haru,” Rin sighed. “That’s a grandma sweater if I ever saw one. Unless Makoto is taking on the career of being a crazy cat lady, I’m not budging on the issue.” Rin pointed an accusing finger. “And I will _know_ if you get it for him.”

Makoto hung the sweater back on the rack. “Thanks for shopping with us, Rin. We’re pretty helpless, aren’t we?” Makoto laughed, scratching his cheek nervously. Rin threw an arm around Makoto’s shoulder… or tried to at least; the height difference made it an awkward gesture.

“By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be the best dressed couple around,” Rin assured with a toothy grin. “I had the associate start rooms for us. Let’s start with the stuff I picked already and we can go from there.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Makoto agreed. “I can’t picture myself in any of this,” he confessed, glancing at one of the mannequins.

“I can,” Rin replied instantaneously. “You’re gonna look _hot_.” Rin turned to hide his blush as his brain caught up with his mouth.

He did _not_ need to giveaway just howoften he pictured that.

He led the pair to the dressing rooms and frowned.

“There’s only one room,” Haru observed.

“Yeah. I noticed.”

“We can share.”

“No way. You two are not getting frisky in the dressing room while I have to sit out here and listen.” Makoto’s cheeks turned bright red.

“We wouldn’t-!”

“You’d listen?”

It had to be a goddamn trick of the light because Haru’s eyes were _not_ shining with interest. Rin scrubbed his face with his palms.

“You are not sharing a room Haru.” Rin stepped into the room and started separating the clothing. “Thank god you two are different sizes-- this would have been a bitch otherwise.” Satisfied with his work, he turned to the other boys. “Makoto, you go first.” _Haru’s easier to fit. Last thing I need is Makoto to feel defeated if we can’t find much in his size,_ Rin thought. _He’s self-conscious enough as it is._ Rin looked over Makoto’s body as he walked into the dressing room. _Dunno why._

“Um, guys?” Makoto called timidly. Rin glanced at Haru, who had taken a seat on the I-don’t-want-to-be-here-why-did-you-drag-me-along-can-we-go-now couch. Haru shrugged.

“What’s up Makoto?” Rin replied shifting his weight as Haru stared at him pointedly.

 “I think I need to go a size up.”

“You sure? They’re supposed to be fitted.”

“Rin, I know you want me to wear slimmer cuts and all, but this is the wrong size,” Makoto insisted.

“I love you Makoto, but I don’t trust your fashion sense. Let me see how it looks.”

“I am _not_ coming out,” Makoto protested. “It’s practically indecent!”

“Then you should _definitely_ let us see how it looks,” Rin teased. …Sorta. “It can’t be that bad Makoto. I saved the gimp suit for last.”

“RIN!” Oh. That was an interesting response. “HARU YOU CANNOT BE IN HERE!”

Rin blinked as the meaning of those words pushed through a rather _interesting_ train of thought. Rin spun to look at the empty couch. Rin jumped as the dressing room door slammed open behind him.

“Get out!” Makoto pleaded, pushing Haru out the door. His whole posture screamed of embarrassment. Makoto slammed the door as soon as Haru was clear.

“I crawled under the door,” Haru explained, walking past Rin.

“What the hell Haru! Why did you-?” Ohmygod. Haru did _not_ crawl into the dressing room looking for a gimp suit. Right?RIGHT? What the FUCK were those two into?!

“The shirt is too small,” Haru stated, sitting back down on the couch.

“I think I grabbed it from the wrong pile,” Makoto explained over the rustling of fabric. “Yeah, this one fits better. Though I’m not really sure…”

“If you really don’t like it, you can try on the next piece,” Rin suggested. “But you can’t hide in there the whole time, okay? I expect to see some of that on your body.”

“Bet it looks better off,” Haru mentioned under his breath. Thank god Makoto couldn’t hear Haru; he would definitely be blushing right then. Not that Rin was.

“Do I really need to try on so many skin tight shirts?” Makoto grumbled.

“Yes!” Rin yelled a bit too eagerly.

“Yes,” Haru declared simultaneously.

Rin cleared his throat. “It’s getting cold out and layering is a big trend,” he reasoned. “We need everything to lay flat.”

“But they’re so _tight_ ,” Makoto complained opening the door. “I feel like if I move, I’ll become the Incredible Hulk.” Rin allowed himself to appreciate the sight of Makoto wearing a shirt that might as well have been painted on for just a moment. Then he looked over it critically.

“You’re right. We should go up a size up. What brand is that?” Makoto shrugged but bent down so Rin could inspect the tag. “Alright. I’ll see if I can find some of these in a larger size. How do you feel about the color though?” Makoto looked down at himself.

“I think it’s okay? I mean, it’s kinda bold, but it doesn’t look bad, right?” Makoto looked to Rin and Haru for reassurance.

“You look good in red,” Haru commented.

“Blood-orange,” Rin corrected. He chose to ignore the face Haru made and went to get more shirts.

The next size fit better. Makoto still insisted it was too tight. Which it wasn’t.

“What was the point of bringing me if you are going to ignore all of my advice and get what you normally get?” Rin argued, running his hand through his hair in frustration. “Cuz I got shit I could be doing instead. If you don’t need me-” Makoto grabbed Rin’s arm when he pretended to walk away.

“Stay. Please,” he urged softly.

“Moving outside your comfort zone is hard,” Haru stated wisely.

“Yeah, it is,” Rin sighed. “We can find you some baggier cardigans and shit to layer. Does that work?” Makoto nodded and wrapped his arms around Rin in a hug.

“Thank you Rin.” Rin blushed slightly at both the hug and gentle tone Makoto used.

“Whatever,” he mumbled. “It’ll go faster if you try on more than one piece at a time. I picked mostly basics, so it should all more or less work together. At the very least, we need to get you into some pants because those are _always_ a bitch to fit.”

Makoto nodded and went back into the dressing room. Rin moved away from the door a bit and stood closer to the couch.

Haru was still staring at him again.

“What?” Rin hissed, seriously annoyed at the way Haru was expecting him to just read his freaking mind and _know_ what the staring meant. Haru sighed and grabbed Rin’s arm, pulling him back onto the couch. Rin let out a super-manly-not-at-all-high-pitched noise of surprise as he was pulled down.

“Is everything okay?” Makoto called out, voice laced with concern.

“Yes,” Haru assured. 

Rin wasn’t at all surprised when Makoto threw open the dressing room door. Frankly, Rin would have been annoyed if Makoto accepted that as reassurance that everything was okay. Good on you Makoto.

Makoto took in the sight of Rin half sprawled over Haru and let out a sigh of relief. Rin wriggled around, trying to right himself on the couch.

“Haru forgot how to use his words,” Rin grumbled. “Apparently I was supposed to know that glaring at me meant I needed to sit next to him?” Makoto gave Haru an I’m-very-disappointed-in-you look, then returned to the dressing room.

Which was a shame.

Because he had totally burst out shirtless.

The next time Makoto came out, he was wearing a whole ensemble.

“What do you think?” Makoto asked, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. “Does it look alright?”

“Turn around,” Rin instructed. Makoto did a slow turn for inspection. He turned bright red when Rin let out a low whistle of approval. “You look _really_ good Makoto.”

“Very hot,” Haru agreed. Makoto hid his face in his hands.

“You guys!”

“Haru’s right. You did a nice job piecing it together.”

“That’s only because you made sure I couldn’t mess up,” Makoto countered. “I’m really not-”

“Makoto. Shut up. How do you feel?” Makoto lowered his hands from his face and moved around a little.

“I feel like… the pants are a little loose?” Rin hummed.

“Lift your shirt up.”

“RIN!”

“Stop looking so scandalized. I need to see how waistband fits.” Makoto reluctantly raised the hem of the shirt. “Okay, now let me see the back.”

“His ass looks good,” Haru observed.

“Haru!” Makoto wailed, face absolutely on fire now.

“He’s right though. Your ass looks fantastic.” Rin resisted the urge to slap said ass to prove his point. He pulled at the waistband instead. “I’m worried if we go down any, you won’t be able to sit down. Do the pants feel loose in the legs at all?” Makoto shook his head, lifting and bending his legs to be sure. “You should be fine with a good belt-- a nice looking belt, not your uniform belt. But we could have the waistband taken in.”

“Too much trouble,” Haru commented. Rin rolled his eyes.

“Is there a belt you would recommend, Rin?” Makoto asked, lowering the shirt. Rin thought about the accessories he’d seen in the store.

“Not here. I’ll keep my eyes open at the next stores.”

“How many stores are we going to?” Haru grumbled, slumping into the couch a bit. Rin waited until Makoto was back in the dressing room to respond.

“As many as we need to to find Makoto stuff that looks good and fits. His back kinda works against him.” Haru’s brow furrowed for a moment.

“That’s stupid. They should make more clothes that fit.”

“I’ll be sure to pass that along to fashion industry,” Rin smirked.

 

Rin was content with the pieces they had found for Makoto. It was more than he was expecting, to be honest. Rin couldn’t remember a moment during the process when Makoto didn’t look like he was channeling a lobster, but he kept trying things on. That probably had a lot to do with Haru backing Rin up. Most of what Makoto was going to buy earned both their approval. There were a few pieces that only Rin liked that made the cut though. Rin told himself not to think think too much of it.

Hopefully they’d be as successful in dressing Haru.

Rin looked up as he heard the dressing room door open. Haru stood awkwardly against the door, like his leg was numb or something.

“Are you okay Haru?” Rin asked with concern. Haru frowned and stood straight up. He walked forward before stopping abruptly, placing his hands on his waist and cocking a hip. He stared straight at Rin, who struggled to decode his expression.

“Haru, seriously. Is something wrong?” Haru frowned before recomposing himself. He stretched one arm up in the air before bending it to touch behind his neck. The hand on his hip started slowly tugging the hem of his shirt up a bit. He jerked his weight onto his other leg, jutting out his hip awkwardly.

“Haru are you… are you trying to model?” Rin asked in disbelief. Haru looked off to the side and... fuckingchrist, was he blushing? Rin managed to keep it together for 6.5 seconds before cracking up. “Oh my _god_ Haru!” Rin clutched his stomach, tears forming as he gasped for breath.

“Oh Haru,” Makoto said fondly, though Rin could see the mirth in his eyes. Haru dropped his arms to his sides and stomped back toward dressing room. Makoto bit his knuckle as Haru temper tantrumed into the room, and as soon as the door closed, he too dissolved into a fit of giggles. “Oh _Haru_ ,” Makoto mumbled, trying to keep the laughter at bay behind his hand.

“Where… where did he learn that?” Rin asked breathlessly. “ _Fucking christ_ , has he been practicing?” Makoto collapsed onto the doubled over Rin as silent laughter wracked his body.

“Oh god, he probably has!”

Metal hangers squealed as they were forcefully shoved across the dressing room rack.

“Oh fuck, he’s pissed,” Rin gasped between laughs. Rin felt Makoto nod into his back. “Whelp. Guess you’re on damage control.”

“Why me? You’re the one who started laughing!” Makoto countered, playfully shoving Rin.

“You seem to be laughing too, dear Makoto,” Rin accused, shoving Makoto back. “Plus boyfriend trumps all. Use your telepathy and make it better.” Makoto gave Rin one more solid shove before standing up.

“This is still all your fault,” Makoto declared with a pointed glare, the effect ruined by the giant grin spread across his face.

“You invited me shopping, so really, the onus is on you.” Makoto rolled his eyes, knocking gently on the dressing room door. He murmured words Rin could not hear and coaxed Haru to open the door. “Now kiss him and make it better!” Rin called with a smirk, wiping tears from his eyes. Makoto flipped him the bird in response.

Rin broke into another wave of giggles.

 

 

It took a lot of coaxing to get Haru to come back out. He was subdued the rest of the outing. Rin had a feeling he was sulking more than he could pick up on. He felt like an ass for making Haru feel bad, truly he did. But he had to fight fresh laughter anytime he _thought_ of Haru’s modeling attempt.

Rin pushed himself into the task of dressing Haru instead.

Fortunately, they were pretty successful in finding him wardrobe staples as well.

Rin was feeling pretty damn pleased with himself.

As the three waited at the train station for their respective trains back to Samezuka and Iwatobi, Haru dug around one of Makoto’s shopping bags. Rin watched the pair with interest as they spoke in hushed tones. Okaaaaaay…

“Rin,” Haru’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Here.” Haru extended a bundle of paper toward him.

“What’s this?” he asked, carefully taking the parcel from Haru.

“It’s for you.”

“Well, yeah, I got that part.” Rin started to unroll the paper.

“We wanted to thank you for all your help today,” Makoto explained.

“You really didn’t have to guys,” Rin grumbled, blushing faintly. Inside the paper was some sort of bracelet. Rin held it up to examine it. It was made of three separate metal cords all connected to the same clamp. Each layer of the cord held a charm: an orca, a dolphin, and a shark.

“Do you like it?” Makoto asked timidly. “I noticed you wear anklets a lot, so…”

“It’s, ah…” Rin began, embarrassed. Partly because they had bought him a gift. And partly because, given earlier reactions,Rin  was suddenly concerned that they might be reading too deep into his jewelry.

“Makoto had it specially made,” Haru added, causing his boyfriend to turn bright red.

“Well, well Haru picked the charms,” Makoto deflected. Rin stared at the piece of jewelry, finding it hard to swallow all of a sudden.

“You had this custom made?” Rin asked, wondering why his voice sounded a thousand miles away.

 “The art club sponsored a craft fair as a fundraiser. One of the members was selling charm bracelets. We asked if they would be willing to make an anklet instead.

“Makoto had three made,” Haru added.

“Thank you,” Rin responded as softly, holding the anklet reverently. _I’mnotgonnacry,I’mnotgonnacry,I’mnotgonnacry…_  “Though friendship bracelets are kinda little girl stuff,” he joked, trying to chase away the emotions creeping up on him.

“So is swimming in a pool filled with cherry blossoms,” Haru countered.

“Whatever,” Rin scoffed. He carefully wrapped the anklet back up and placed it in his bag. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Of course Rin!” Makoto beamed. Haru tilted his head in the semblance of a nod.

No one said much else until the trains arrived. Rin ran his fingers along the piece of jewelry the whole ride back.


	6. Movie Magic

Rin wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up seated between Haru and Makoto, but he was trying his best to keep his arms pressed tightly to his body.

“Wouldn’t you two rather sit next to each other?” Rin asked, opting to avoid the armrests all together.

“I always sit next to Makoto,” Haru stated.

“That’s because you’re dating, moron. You’re supposed to sit by your boyfriend on a date.”

“Is this a date?” Haru did not perk up just then. Nope. Stop reading too into shit Rin.

“I’m pretty certain your entire life is a date, with how sickeningly into each other you are. But I guess this isn’t really a date since I’m third-wheeling.”

“Rin, you aren’t the third-wheel,” Makoto insisted.

“I am the very definition of the third-wheel, barging in on your rom-com movie date.”

“You picked the movie,” Haru pointed out.

“Shut up. That doesn’t-” Rin paused, momentarily distracted by the dimming lights.

“Movie’s starting.”

Rin sighed. “Whatever. It’s just the previews.”

Makoto stood up and leaned over Rin. “Would you like anything from concessions Rin?” he whispered.

“Huh? Oh. I can get it.” Rin made to stand up, but Makoto planted a hand firmly on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

“I’m already going. It’s no trouble to get you something as well.”

“A coke is fine. Thanks man.” Makoto smiled, then walked off without asking Haru if he wanted something. Haru probably placed his order telepathically anyway.

Before long, Makoto returned with two sodas, a water bottle, and a large bucket of popcorn. Rin stood up to grab the water bottle slipping out from under Makoto’s arm and tossed it to Haru.

“That one is yours,” Makoto stated, tilting his head towards the appropriate cup. Rin carefully grabbed his drink and place it in the cupholder to his right.

“Thanks Makoto. What do I owe ya?” Rin asked as he sat back down next to Haru.

“Don’t worry about it Rin,” Makoto replied with a smile. He handed the popcorn to Rin who held it as Makoto placed his own drink in the cupholder on the end.

“No, seriously. How much was it?” Rin handed back the bucket once Makoto was seated.

“ _Seriously_ don’t worry about it,” Makoto quipped. “We invited you all the way out here. It’s the least I can do.”

“Are you sure?” Rin asked, glancing at his drink.

“Positive,” Makoto replied with a bright smile. Rin nodded.

“Well, thanks then.”

“You said that already,” Haru said as he reached over Rin to grab some popcorn. Great. He _totally_ wanted Haru’s chest pressed up against him the entire movie.

Makoto gently placed the bucket on Rin’s lap. Rin grabbed it then turned to hand it to Haru. Haru pushed it back towards Rin.

What the hell.

“You hold the bucket,” Haru instructed.

“It’s for all of us,” Makoto added. Rin stared at the bucket.

“If you offer to pay for dinner, you’re dead,” Rin threatened taking a handful of popcorn. “You ain’t courtin’ me.” Rin could _feel_ Haru and Makoto exchange a _look_ over his head. “Movie’s starting,” he said around a mouthful of popcorn.

Haru and Makoto looked back at the screen.

After a few minutes of the movie, Haru leaned over and Rin felt his breath on his neck. Rin reallyhoped Haru didn’t notice that shiver.

“You can use the armrest you know,” Haru told him.

“I’m- I’m good.” Way to fucking stutter Rin.

“Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m not-”  
“Don’t be stubborn.” Haru tugged on his arm and pulled it onto the armrest. “There’s room.” _Not much_ , Rin thought as he tried to ignore the warmth that seemed to crawl up his arm and into his chest, originating from where Haru’s arm pressed against his. _Jesus christ, calm the fuck down Rin._

As almost if not to be outdone, Makoto’s thigh brushed against his own. Rin let out a soft hiss when Makoto didn’t move it away.

He would glanced between his friends and neither seemed phased by the bodily contact. So Rin tried to ignore it as well. Unsuccessfully. His body felt feverish where their bodies touched. Between Haru pressing in on his right and Makoto on his left, Rin found it hard to concentrate on the movie.

Then Haru started stealing his soda.

“What the hell Haru,” Rin whispered in annoyance.

“I wanted soda.”

“Then you should have asked your boyfriend to get you some!”

“But I like yours.” Haru took another sip, eyes challenging.

“For the love of…” Rin ran a hand through his hair. “You can fucking have it.” Haru shoved the cup in his face, the straw poking against Rin’s lips. Rin glare at Haru, who pushed the cup at him more insistently, staring back just as fiercely.

“Should I get another drink, Rin?” Makoto asked quietly.

Fucking martyr Makoto.

Rin took the straw in his mouth and sipped the soda. When Rin pulled his head back, Haru took the hint to set the cup back down.

“We’ll share,“ Haru said, looking pleased with himself.

Rin tried _really hard_ not to think about indirect kisses.

He really needed to stop reading shoujo manga.

And lusting after his best friends.

But only one of those he could control.

And that damn popcorn bucket wasn’t helping anything.

Haru and Makoto seemed intent on brushing up against him as much as possible every time they scooped out popcorn. It was Nagisa’s fault, Rin was pretty sure; the younger boy was all about physical contact.

But if that wasn’t bad enough, about halfway through the movie, Rin became hyper-aware of the fact that a layer of denim, some cardboard and a couple of inches of popcorn were all that separated his friends’ hands from his crotch. And how do you unthink that?

 

 

End credits.

It was finally over.

No more popcorn bucket over his crotch.

That in itself was both wonderful and terrible news.

Rin wore his messenger bag draped across his front as they left the theater. He politely rejected offers to grab dinner. He had homework. Or something.

Rin wasn’t really sure what lie he told them, but he was on the next train back to Samezuka. Ai wasn’t in the room when he got back, thank god for small miracles. Despite the unbearably long train ride, Rin was still in an awkward state. And he couldn’t even do anything about it, because contrary what Kou had assured him, it is not ok to get off thinking about your friends (and he NEVER wanted to find out how she came to that conclusion).

The best option was sleep. Dreamless sleep, preferably. Rin stripped out of his clothes, totally not thinking about someone who was an expert at getting undressed. He hastily changed into sleep clothes and got ready for bed, definitely not wondering what another someone wore to bed. Or about both someones in bed. Together.

Rin spit out the toothpaste angrily and grabbed a bottle of pills from the shelf. On principle, Rin was reluctant to take any drugs, baby aspirin included. But tonight was a special occasion.  He poured out the appropriate dosage of sleeping pills and chugged them down.


	7. A More Direct Approach

The next morning Rin woke up groggy. The uninterrupted sleep was great, but it always left him kinda out of it for a while. Rin got through his morning routine easy enough. Brush teeth. Wash face. Brush hair. Change clothes. He ambled down to the cafeteria for breakfast and wound up with a giant bowl of some entirely too sugary cereal that he would have never selected if he weren’t residually impaired from the sleeping pills. About three-fourths of the way through the bowl he realized his mistake, but there was no point in changing courses then.

He brushed his teeth again when he got back to his room.

Rin avoided his cell phone all morning. He spent a couple hours at the fitness center. He thought about swimming laps, but decided against it. He took the fastest shower of his life. He reorganized his closet, dusted, vacuumed, and started a load of laundry. He was in the middle of straightening up Ai’s desk when his roommate returned. He stared at Ai, mildly embarrassed at getting caught. Which was kinda stupid, considering Ai would have known he cleaned it anyway. Unless he believed in cleaning fairies.

Ai ignored Rin’s deer in headlights impersonation and shed his book bag and jacket. “You should check your phone later,” Ai commented offhandedly. “I ran into your study group at the library.”

“Oh,” Rin replied dumbly, stepping back from Ai’s desk at the other boy started to unload his bag. “I didn’t think we had anything today.”

“Sounded like it was a last minute thing. But they were surprised that you weren’t at the library today.”

“I was, uh, busy.” Ai hummed, glancing around the room. “And they never-” Rin looked at his phone charger, but found it empty.

“They said they texted you but you never responded.” Rin dug his phone out of his messenger bag and hit the power button. Nothing.

“Guess my phone’s dead,” Rin replied lamely, plugging it into the charger.

“I’m going to grab dinner. Should I wait for you?” Rin looked around the room for a clock. 17:51. Time flies, right?

“Nah. It’ll be a little bit. I gotta move laundry. And charge my phone apparently.” Ai nodded and grabbed his keys.

“Alright. I’m heading to our dining hall, if you’re interested in joining me.” Rin gave his roommate a small wave of acknowledgement and assembled his next load of laundry.

 

 

When he returned from moving his laundry over, Rin decided to turn on his phone. He hung up his do-not-dry shirts and waited for the tell tale _ding_ signaling his phone was back on and bombarded with messages.

 

> **_7 new texts_ **
> 
> **_1 new voicemail_**

Rin rolled his eyes and opened his messages. His study partners may suck at English but seven messages was excessive.

He pulled up his voice mail and put it on speaker phone as he glanced through his texts.

 

> **Haru (5 messages)  
>   
> **

> **Haru (00:10)** be at my house at 11
> 
> **Haru (11:18)** you’re late
> 
> **Haru (11:43)** makoto is worried that you’re not here yet
> 
> **Haru (12:04)** are you okay?
> 
> **Haru (13:21)** answer makoto’s calls

As if summoned by Rin reading his name, Makoto’s voice rang through the phone's speaker.

 

> _Hey Rin, it’s Makoto. We missed you today. ...Though, I guess you can consider yourself lucky for missing out on Haru’s new mackerel recipe. It’s definitely not one of his better creations, haha. Anyway, I just wanted to call and make sure that everything was okay. If you have some time, could you give Haru a call? He’s really worried about you. You can always call me too, you know. I’ll see you next practice. I hope you have a good night Rin.  
>  End of message. To delete this message-_

Rin cursed loudly. He never agreed to going to Haru’s today, not after what happened at the movie theater. But Makoto thought he did. Dammit Haru.

Rin ended the call and pressed 4 on his speed dial. He didn’t expect his call to be answered on the first ring. He quickly pushed the phone back to his ear.

“Rin,” Haru said simply.

“Makoto called me earlier. He thinks I ditched you guys.” Haru couldn’t see his crossed arms, but Rin hoped Haru heard the annoyance in his voice. “You can’t just tell people that people are going to be there without their consent, asshole.”

“I texted you,” Haru stated.

“I never replied.”

“You ignored my messages.” Was that hurt in Haru’s voice? Without those damn gorgeous eyes it was impossible to tell. Better play it safe.

“I didn’t ignore them. I didn’t see them until now. I never plugged my phone in last night and it died.”

“I texted you last night.”

“I didn’t see that either. My phone was on silent and I passed out as soon as I got home anyway. I told you guys I was tired.”

“You told us you had an English exam.”

“That too.”

“You ran away.”

“I did not run away.” Okay, maybe he did run away. But still. “Why did you tell Makoto I would be over when you knew I had stuff to work on?”

“Makoto needed help with his homework.”

“Oh.” That caught Rin by surprise. “And the wonder twins weren’t available?”

“We had an English assignment.”

“His pronunciation isn’t as good as mine, but otherwise-”

“And I wanted to talk.” Rin blinked.

“Oh.” Rin wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

“Come over.”

“Now?” Rin asked, face scrunched up as he stared at the bed above him.

“Yes.”

“Seriously? I’m in the middle of laundry. Can’t I just-”

“Come over,” Haru repeated.

“Haru, you can’t just _demand_ -”

“Please.” Rin may have gaped a little at the gentle tone Haru used, but no one was around to confirm or deny that.

“It would be an hour before I even-”

“Please Rin. Come over.”

Rin glanced at the clock and sighed.

“Alright. But I’m eating dinner first,” Rin negotiated. Haru hummed in response.

“Don’t take long,” Haru instructed. Rin rolled his eyes.

“I’ll get there when I get there Haru. It’s not like I need an escort; I know where you live.” There was a pause before Haru spoke.

“Okay.”

Haru hung up without saying anything else.

 

 

Rin spent the train ride wondering what Haru could want to talk about. He barely spoke to Makoto, and he was Haru's boyfriend.

“Maybe it’s about Makoto,” Rin mused as he approached Haru’s house, Haru opened the door before Rin could even knock.

“Did you gain Makoto’s psychic powers via osmosis?” Rin joked. Had Haru been waiting at the door the whole time?

Haru stepped to the side to let Rin through. “I made tiramisu,” Haru stated.

Rin cocked an eyebrow. “That didn’t answer my question but okaaaaaay…”

“You don’t like sweet things. So I made tiramisu.”

“Wait. You seriously made tiramisu?” The look Haru sent him screamed _that’s what I just said._

“I made tiramisu,” Haru repeated before adding, “For you.”

“Oh,” Rin stated awkwardly. “Uh, sorry I miss your lunch.” Haru shrugged slightly.

“We’ll eat it now.” Rin stared at Haru’s back as he walked towards the kitchen. Haru turned to raise an eyebrow. _You coming?_ Rin followed with a nod. He’d gotten pretty good at Haru; maybe _he’d_ gained the psychic powers through osmosis.

 

 

“You really made this?” Rin asked in awe after taking a bite of the desert. Haru’s brow creased slightly.

“Why would I lie?” Haru asked.

“I didn’t know you could make anything beside mackerel,” Rin joked

“I can make lots of things,” Haru replied defensively, “I like mackerel best.” Rin hummed as he brought another spoonful to his mouth. Haru watched him carefully, eyes asking _is it good?_

“It’s really good,” Rin reassured. “It might be the best I’ve ever tasted. “Haru’s lips curved up in a gentle smile, making Rin grin wide in response. He loved seeing Haru smile.

“I’m glad you like it,” Haru confessed softly. Rin took another bite of the tiramisu.

“So what’s wrong with Makoto?” Rin asked around the desert. Haru looked at him, surprise reflected in his eyes.

“Makoto?”

“Yeah.” Rin swallowed the last of his food. “You go to Makoto when something’s wrong. Since you’re talking to me instead, it’s gotta involve Makoto,” Rin reasoned, standing up to bring his dishes to the sink.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Then why did you call me over? And thanks for the tiramisu, by the way. It was really fucking good.”

“I wanted to see you,” Haru stated quietly. Rin forgot how to breathe for a moment, but that was stupid because it’s not like Haru meant it like that or anything.

“You saw me yesterday,” Rin pointed out, turning on the water.

“You don’t have to do that.” Haru tried to grab the plate from Rin but Rin’s reflexes were faster.

“Nah. You made me food, it’s only fair dude.”  Rin soaped up the dishrag.

“You’re a nice person Rin,” Haru stated after a moment. Rin laughed a little at the declaration.

“Sometimes. I have a lot to make up for.”

“You care a lot about people.” Rin shrugged, figuring Haru didn’t want to play the refuse-any-nice-gesture game. That was one thing he did not miss while he was in Australia. “Do you care about me?”

The dish slipped in Rin’s hands.

Rin caught it as it hit the water.

“Of- of course I do Haru. You’re one of my best friends.”

“Not like that.”

Rin decided he really needed to put the dish on the rack before he broke it.

“What are you asking exactly?” he asked, swallowing hard. Haru placed a hand on Rin’s bicep and turned him slightly. Rin opened his mouth to ask Haru if he was feeling okay, but then there was pressure against his mouth.

Was- was Haru _kissing_ him?

Haru pulled him closer and pressed his lips more firmly against Rin’s.

Holy shit, Haru **was** kissing him.

Haru was seriously kissing him.

Rin froze, suddenly unable to do anything else because his mind was devoid of anything other than _holy shit holy shit holy shit._ It wasn’t until Haru flicked his tongue across Rin’s lower lip that Rin thought to respond. He pushed Haru back quickly.

“Haru!” Fucking christ he sounded breathy. “You don’t just kiss your friends like that.”

Haru frowned at him.

“I know,” he replied sounding slightly annoyed.

“Then why the fuck-”

Haru cut him off by kissing him again, this time placing a hand at the base of Rin’s neck to hold him in place. Rin shivered as Haru gripped his bicep and tangled fingers into his hair. He may or may not have moaned when Haru tugged at his lip with his teeth. He hadn’t imagined Haru to be that forward. But then again with Makoto--

Rin’s body went rigid as guilt punched him in the gut.

Makoto and Haru were dating.

Makoto and Haru were _dating_.

And Haru was _kissing him_.

“Haru!” Rin gasped, pushing Haru off of his lips. He fought another moan when Haru held tight to his hair and arm. “Boyfriend.” Haru’s eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment. “I’m not doing this to Makoto.” When Haru made no move to let go, Rin pushed him away forcefully. Haru stumbled backwards and slammed into the wall. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re thinking, but this is all wrong.”

“Rin-” Haru reached out for him.

“Don’t fucking even. I’m heading home. This never happened.” Rin rushed to the entryway and then out the door. He all but ran to the train station without looking back.

 

 

 Rin skipped the next joint practice.

No matter what he did, the memory of Haru kissing him would not leave him alone. One moment he’d be conjugating verbs and the next he’d remember the feel of Haru’s chapped lips against his own or the tug of his hair or the firm grip on his bicep. Ghost touches that felt so damn real that warmth spread through body. And then he’d imagine Makoto’s face and guilt would wash over his body leaving him cold.

There was no way he could face his friends.

His captain was less than pleased.

Rin busied himself with homework. And manga. And cleaning. And pointedly ignoring his buzzing phone

 

 

 

> **Nagisa (15:31):** rinrin~ where are u 2day? u nvr miss swim practice! r u dying??? *A*
> 
> **Haru (15:37):** sorry
> 
> **Haru (16:13):** the water doesn’t feel right without you
> 
> **Haru (16:49):** please come back
> 
> **Nagisa (18:02):** riiiiiiiiiiiiiiin don’t ignore me. ;o; evry1 is sad ur gone. see??
> 
> **Nagisa (18:02):** [attached image]
> 
> **Makoto (18:15):** Bummed we didn’t see you today. :(  Give me a call when you get a chance.
> 
> **Makoto (18:59):** We got back to Iwatobi safe! :)
> 
> **Nagisa (19:00):** riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn
> 
> **Nagisa (19:03):** rin
> 
> **Nagisa (19:05):** rin
> 
> **Nagisa (19:06):** rin
> 
> **Nagisa (19:07):** This is Rei. I have confiscated Nagisa’s phone. I am sorry we bothered you.


	8. In This Week's Thrilling Conclusion

Captain Mikoshiba made a number of colorful threats about the consequences of Rin ditching again. So Rin made sure to casually mention feeling under the weather throughout the day before next joint practice. The day of, he coughed and made his voice rough and scratchy when he talked to Ai. When Ai was in the bathroom washing up for class, he even pressed a heating pad to his forehead to feign a fever.

Ai ate it up.

He fretted over Rin, offering to skip classes to care for Rin. Which was cute, but excessive even if he was sick. He managed to convince the younger boy to attend classes as usual, after promising to call THE SECOND something happened. Rin failed to not roll his eyes as he promised.

Just before practice, Rin walked to Seijuro’s room to explain that he would be missing another practice. Seijuro eyes him suspiciously.

“Sick or not Matsuoka, unless you’re in the hospital, there is no reason to miss practice. You need to be there to support your teammates,” Seijuro spoke evenly, his voice firm.

Rin compiled a quick mental list of the ways to end up in the hospital on short notice.

“But Captain!” Ai called from down the hall, rushing over to the two redheads. “Rin has a high fever and he’s been fatigued all day!” Ai panicked. “He might _need_ to be hospitalized if his fever doesn’t break soon!”

Seijuro pressed a hand to Rin’s forehead and Rin thanked whatever deity was listening for reminding him to heat his forehead before approaching their captain.

“The fever’s not that bad Nitori.”

“He’s exhausted,” Ai insisted, standing his ground. “He’s barely moved all day. Do you _want_ him passing out and then having to bench him next tournament due to injuries?” he argued passionately

“Fine. You can miss practice today,” Seijuro conceded with a frown. “But if I find out that you left your room at all, there will be serious consequences. Understood?” Rin nodded. “Now get back in bed and get better, will ya?”

 

 

A sharp knock on the door caused Rin to jump in his bed. He stared up at the bunk above him. “Musta fall’n asleep,” Rin mumbled rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Another knock had him moving faster. “I’m coming," he called as he sluggishly moved from the bed. He opened the door with a yawn. "Forget your keys again A-" Rin stopped abruptly when he saw who was at the door. Makoto smiled warmly at him.

"Hello Rin," Makoto greeted with a warm smile. Rin felt frozen to the spot and simply stared at Makoto. Rin was unable to move or form words or- _Oh god._

"Mikoshiba-san said you were really sick," Makoto stated with a slight frown, emerald eyes worried. "I thought you might want some company."

Rin felt paralyzed by his friend's piercing gaze. But he heard himself asking, "What about your team?"

"Our vice-captain can handle it." Rin felt his gut clench. _Haru._ "Besides, Mikoshiba-san is the one who actually leads the practice; I'm just a figurehead at these things anyway."

Rin tilted his head forward in the barest nods. Makoto fidgeted with the brown paper bag in his arms.

"Can... can I come in?" Makoto asked hesitantly.

Rin nodded stiffly and took a step to the side. His pulse quickened as Makoto brushed past him. He closed the door with shaking hands.

"I didn't know if you would be hungry, but I bought us some soup," Makoto stated gently, setting the large bag down on Rin's desk. "Nitori-kun suggested a cafe up the street, so I'm assuming you like their food?" Makoto pulled out a to-go bowl for approval.  Rin nodded. Makoto smiled. He turned back to the bag and placed the bowl back inside. "I also brought you these." Loud crinkling accompanied his declaration and when he turned around, he held a bouquet of flowers in his arms. "Sunflowers never fail to make me feel better," he explained cheerfully. "I wasn't sure if you had a vase, so I..." Makoto frowned. "Rin?"

Rin stared, heart caught in his throat, panic etched on his face. Makoto set the flowers down and placed a large hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Rin? Are you alright?" Makoto asked, lightly brushing his thumb along the joint in comfort.

Makoto went blurry as Rin's eyes filled with tears. Rin kissed Haru. Rin made Haru cheat on his boyfriend. Rin made Haru cheat on _Makoto_. And now Makoto stood before Rin, worried about _Rin_.

Rin was the worst human being in the world.

“I’m so sorry Makoto,” Rin sobbed falling forward into the taller boy’s broad chest. Strong arms wrapped around him instantly. Rin cried harder. “I don’t deserve this. You should hate me. You’re one of my best friends and I-” He couldn’t finish. An ugly sob wracked through his body.

“It’s okay Rin,” Makoto shushed soothingly, rubbing his hands along Rin’s back.

“It’s not okay!” Rin cried out. “Stop being so nice to me!” Rin tried to break loose from Makoto’s grasp, but he soon realized he stood no chance in this state.

“I could never do that,” Makoto murmured, resting his head atop Rin’s. ‘You and Haru are my best friends. You’re stuck with me.” Rin could hear the smile in his voice and it made him feel infinitely worse.

“But you don’t understand! I-” _Made out with your boyfriend. And it felt amazing. And I didn’t want it to stop. Ever. And it’s all I can think about. And-_

“Was kissed by Haru?” Makoto supplied. Rin stiffened in his arms, lungs suddenly devoid of any air. “Haru told me,” Makoto explained softly.

_Of course he fucking did._ Rin wondered if there was anything they _didn’t_ tell each other.

“Makoto,” Rin choked around a sob. “I’m the worst friend ever. I-”

“Did you like it?’ Makoto asked abruptly.

“I-” Oh _god_ had he enjoyed it, but there was no way Makoto could ever know that. Makoto pulled back slightly, but kept his arms wrapped around Rin.

“Did you like when Haru kissed you?” Makoto asked again, searching Rin’s face for an answer.

Rin looked away and screwed up his eyes not wanting to see Makoto’s inevitable look of betrayal.

“I’m glad,” Makoto murmured fondly, causing Rin to snap his head up in confusion.

“But Haru-!”

“Haru cares deeply about you Rin,” Makoto explained, eyes filled with warmth. “Maybe even loves you. Not that he’d ever say it, of course. Love declarations are more my department I think?”

Rin stared at Makoto, mouth open in shock. What the fuck was happening? Why the fuck wasn’t Makoto mad at him? He should be furious! When the fuck did he enter the Twilight Zone?

Makoto gently pressed his fingers under Rin’s chin and closed his gaping mouth. “You’re going to catch flies,” he teased.

Rin took a step back and this time Makoto let him break the embrace. Rin stared at Makoto is disbelief as he struggled to process what the fuck was happening

“You should ask him on a date.”

That prompted a response.

“What the FUCK Makoto?! How the fuck can you even suggest that? And with a goddamn smile?”

“You both like each other,” Makoto stated simply.

“But he’s dating YOU! I’m not some homewrecker dammit! I’m not going to break up my best friends’ relationship!” Rin laughed bitterly. “You’re fucking _soul mates_! You’ve been in love since way before I even entered the picture!”

“Rin…” Makoto started gently.

“Don’t you fucking ‘Rin’ me! You can’t just give me your boyfriend, you self-sacrificing fuck!” Rin screamed, shaking as angry tears burned his eyes. Makoto watched him, face unreadable.

“Haru’s not mine to give away,” Makoto said levelly. “You already own a piece of his heart, Rin. _Haru_ gave it to you. Just as you’ve given him part of yours.” Rin stared, tears still streaking his ruddy cheeks. He was unable to form words. Makoto scratched his cheek nervously. “To be honest, I’m a little envious of Haru.” He looked away with a sad smile. “I wish you could look at me the way you look at Haru.” Rin heard Makoto’s breath hitch the tiniest bit as he added softly, “I wish there was room in your heart for me too.”

Rin felt his chest tighten.

Makoto reached hesitantly for Rin’s hand and held it gently between ? when his friend made no move to get away. “You should ask Haru on a date,” he repeated, brushing his thumb across Rin’s hand. “Haru thinks you hate him now.”

“I could never hate Haru!” Rin quickly refuted.

“Then go on a date with him,” Makoto pleaded softly.

“How can you even say that?” Rin croaked in disbelief. “Don’t you love him?”

“Don’t you?” Makoto quipped.

Rin was fairly certain he was going into cardiac arrest and his body shutting down was causing hallucinations. Because that was the most logical explanation for this surreal conversation.

“Of course I love him,” Makoto confirmed. “But it’s possible to love more than one person Rin. It’s possible to have more than one soul mate.”

Rin’s face screwed up in concentration as he tried to piece everything together, mind sluggish as if he were swimming through syrup.

“You know,” Makoto laughed, “Haru’s been trying to flirt with you for weeks.”

“Oh,” Rin said lamely, still processing. He diverted his eyes to look over Makoto’s should to avoid eye contact. After a few moments, his eyes widened slightly. “What about you?” Rin asked breathlessly.

“I’ll be fine-”

“No.” Rin nodded to the desk. “Have you been flirting with me too?” he asked cautiously. Makoto glanced at the soup and flowers and laughed nervously.

“Well, uh…”

“Fucking a, you have,” Rin hissed. Makoto reddened and tried to drop Rin’s hand. Rin held fast. “And do you want to date me too?” he breathed, as if scared saying it out loud would shatter everything.

In a way, it had.

“It doesn’t feel right without you. For either of us.”

Rin’s brain was manically trying to make sense of Makoto’s whispered confession. Of the flirting. Of the kiss.

Of the fact that Haru and Makoto _both_ wanted to date him. Even though they were dating each other.

“Rin, we understand if-”

Makoto really needed to shut up.

Rin pulled Makoto down by his shirt and kissed him gently. Makoto’s hands were at Rin’s hips in an instant, holding him in place. Rin kept one hand splayed across Makoto’s chest and slid the other up to cup Makoto’s cheek. Makoto sighed into the kiss.

Unlike his kiss with Haru, Makoto made no move to deepen the kiss. They languidly moved their lips against each other for lord knows how long. Rin was breathless when they pulled apart, entire body filled with a delicious warmth. Rin buried his head into Makoto’s chest, suddenly very shy and embarrassed to look Makoto in the eye. Makoto planted light kisses to the top of Rin’s head. Neither said anything for a long while. Rin focused on the rising and falling of Makoto’s chest as he willed his heart to return to a normal rhythm.

“How would this even work?” Rin asked shakily.

“That’s a conversation we would have to have together,” Makoto answered into Rin’s hair, bringing a hand up to card through it at his nape. Rin shivered, remembering the way Haru tugged at his hair.

“Can it even work?” Rin asked even more meekly. “Don’t people couple for a reason? Three’s a crowd and all that…” Makoto gently guided Rin’s face out of his chest so that they could see the other’s face.

“It may not work for everyone, but there are plenty of successful polyamorous relationships out there. Haru asked Rei to research it.” Rin’s eyes widened and he felt his face flush.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Rin pleaded, embarrassment washing over him. Makoto shook his head, looking equally embarrassed now. Rin groaned. “No wonder the brat kept calling you my boyfriends.”  Rin stared at Makoto’s abs and the way his shirt clung to them. “It hurt actually. I never thought I had a chance with either of you, let alone both of you…” Makoto tilted Rin’s face up and kissed him chastely again.

“Ever since you came into our lives Rin, it’s always been the three of us. I think we’ve all known it all along.” Makoto rubbed Rin’s chin with his thumb. “It might not be easy, but-”

“Relationships never are,” Rin finished. Makoto smiled and nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when the door handle jangled. Makoto kissed Rin’s forehead and stepped away from Rin just a moment before Ai entered the room.  
“How are you feeling Rin-senpai? Have you been resting? Did your fever break?” Ai asked in a single breath as soon as he stepped through the door. He blinked when his gaze fell upon Makoto. “Oh, hello Makoto-senpai. I didn’t expect you to be here still.”

“Practice is over then?” Rin asked, drawing Ai’s attention.

“Senpai! You’re flushed all over! And your eyes are so red! Have you been crying? Are you in that much pain?”

“Well-” Rin started before Makoto interrupted.

“He does look pretty bad,” Makoto agreed, causing Rin to narrow his eyes slightly.

“Hey!”

“I’m taking Rin to an urgent care clinic. They should be able to tell Rin how to get healthy again.”

“We have a full time medical professional on campus,” Ai reminded the other swimmers.

“Yes, but we don’t know if Rin is contagious. I would hate to bring him back here only to get you sick. Haru has a spare room. Rin can spend the night there without risking spreading his illness.”

“Ah.” Ai looked over the two of them for a moment. “I guess that makes sense.” Ai dropped his swim duffle near Rin’s desk. He was trying to see what Makoto brought over. Nosey motherfucker. “You need to tell the Captain about it though,” Ai continued, turning back to the couple. “He said Rin couldn’t leave the room.”  
“We will,” Makoto assured. Rin could feel Ai analyzing them.

“Shouldn’t you get a bag together?” Ai asked as he climbed up to his bed. “Or do you plan on borrowing clothes from Nanase-kun?” 

Makoto made a sound that sounded a lot like a squeak and Rin did not miss the way the taller boy blushed. But he hoped Ai did.

Rin had never packed his duffle bag so fast in his life.

 

 

Rin made sure to keep a safe distance from Makoto on their walk to the pool. He even positioned his duffle between them. It probably didn’t matter because he was pretty sure Makoto was looking at him with his Haru-eyes, but he wasn’t going to look for sure.

Rin was surprised to find that Haru wasn’t swimming when they arrived. He was even changed into his school uniform. Haru’s face lit up when he saw them and he darted towards the pair. He looked briefly between them, then pulled Makoto into him and kissed him. Deeply. Makoto moaned a little and Rin looked around the pool, making sure no one else was witnessing their pornographic kiss.

Haru pulled back with a frown, apprehension shimmering in his eyes. “You taste like Makoto,” he stated sadly. Rin was confused, but Makoto knew exactly what Haru meant. Naturally.

“Not everyone kisses like you,” Makoto murmured, brushing Haru’s bangs to the side.

“But you kissed.” _Oh_. So that’s what this was about.

“Yes we did,” Rin affirmed.

“And?” Haru looked at Rin with interest.

“And he’s coming home with us so we can talk about it,” Makoto answered, kissing Haru’s temple. As soon as Makoto pulled back, Haru was before Rin, staring at him with an intensity that made Rin shiver. Rin held his gaze and braced himself.

“If you’re going to kiss me,” Rin breathed, loving the way Haru’s breath hitched the tiniest bit, “just do it.”

Haru grabbed Rin’s arms just above the elbows and pulled Rin forward to crush their lips together. Rin kissed back with equal fervor. They kissed like it was a competition that neither intended to lose. Rin wouldn’t have expected any less, really. But after a few more moments of ravaging Haru’s mouth, Rin pulled back.

“Makoto, what time is the train?” Rin asked with much effort. Haru started licking and kissing Rin’s neck. It seemed to take Makoto a moment to process the question.

“We should be leaving now,” Makoto decided.

“Haru you better not leave a hickey,” Rin stated, trying to push Haru back. Haru bit him in retaliation.

“We have a train to catch Haru,” Makoto reminded Haru, helping Rin free himself from Haru’s grasp. Rin murmured his thanks and started to turn towards the door.

Makoto reached out and grabbed Rin’s hand. Makoto held Haru’s in his other.

“When we get home,” Makoto began, intertwining his fingers with theirs. _We._

“We’re kissing,” Haru finished.

“We’re talking,” Makoto corrected. “We need to figure this out.”

Rin nodded his head. Figuring out was definitely necessary. But the way Rin’s chest warmed each time they said _we_ showed promise.

“Then we’re kissing,” Haru stated.

“If everyone’s okay with it,” Makoto conceded.

 

 

Everyone was. 


End file.
